


Thanks For Ruining My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Anxiety Disorder, Betrayal, Concert Band, Dirty Jokes, High School, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBTQ Character, Marching Band, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Prison, Suicidal Thoughts, could be middle school, slightly based on real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With a custody battle, betrayal from her best friend, and a crush on two of her other friends what's a girl to do?this is just me writing down my thoughts when i get them i will come back and fix everything laterwarning: I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm awful at grammar
> 
> Second of all the warnings are in the tags
> 
> Enjoy

  Serenity jumped slightly as the intercom crackled on. "Mrs. Boles do you have Serenity Parker?" the secretary's voice called out. "Yes, is she leaving?" "No, we just need to talk to her." "Okay, I'll send her up." The intercom crackles off as I sigh, lay my pencil down, and turn my paper over. I shuffle down the long hallway and up to the office. "You called me up," I say quietly hoping my voice doesn't show how terrified I am. "Ah, Serenity?'' Mrs. Santos, the secretary, asks me. Mutely, I nod. "Alright darlin' follow me please." she requests, her black hair shining in the harsh fluorescent lights. I follow her back into the principal's office and that's when I feel my anxiety start to get even worse. She gives me a reassuring smile before walking back to her desk. ''Hello Ms. Parker, we have some news from your family we would like to share." Here Mr. Kelly hesitates slightly. "Your father has just got out of prison and I don't know how to say this, but he wants to fight for custody of you."


	2. Chapter 2

     By the time she walked out of the principal's office her eyes were red-rimmed and she had dried tear tracks on her face. She walked down the hallway with her head down until she got back to her classroom. She took a deep breath before walking in. When she walked everybody was still working on the same worksheet. She quietly walked to the back of the room her desk sat. It seemed that no time at all had passed before the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

 

     Everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and left the room. Serenity went to her locker and grabbed what she needed for her last class of the day. It was her favorite, 6th-period reading. The rest of the day passed in a blur and the next thing she knew she was on the bus, bus 12 to be exact, and heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

     When she got home nobody was there so she took her shoes off and started on her homework. It took her about 15 minutes to finish. She quickly checked the time, 4:19. Serenity trudged to her room and grabbed an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts. She took a quick shower, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed. While she was in the shower her grandma had gotten home. She didn't hate her per se, but her grandma was very old-fashioned. She was homophobic, sexist, and a little bit racist. She didn't want her to be her guardian but she didn't want her dad either. Her mom was still in jail and her brother, no matter how much she absolutely adored him, had no chance of getting custody of her. They had a quick conversation and she went up to her room to play on her phone.


	4. Character info

Serenity

  * frizzy brown hair that goes to her boobs
  * always wears skinny jeans, her hoodie, and a shirt from the men's department
  * in band she plays tuba
  * also in choir
  * very pale
  * pansexual
  * shy
  * socially anxious 
  * insecure
  * likes to read and draw
  * really bad acne
  * female
  * funny once you get to know her
  * makes dark jokes
  * tall



 

Skylar

  * straight shoulder length brown hair
  * bi but everyone thinks he's gay
  * in band he plays percussion
  * wears jeans and T-shirt 
  * sometimes a flannel shirt over that
  * not afraid to speak out
  * makes dark jokes
  * little bit insecure
  * male
  * 2 years older than Serenity and Karlie
  * 1 year older than Kayden, Michelle, and Jack 
  * tall



 

Kayden

  * curly shoulder length brown hair
  * bi
  * male
  * makes dark jokes
  * in band he plays trombone
  * wears T-shirt and sweatpants
  * average height
  * pretty confident
  * not afraid to speak out
  * 1 year older than Serenity and Karlie



 

Karlie

  * Curly mid back brown hair
  * a bitch
  * straight 
  * female
  * in band plays trombone
  * always wears dresses and leggings
  * same age as Serenity
  * homophobic
  * thinks she's better than everyone else



 

Jack

  * Shoulder length strawberry blonde hair
  * 1 year older than Karlie and Serenity
  * No leaning towards girls
  * male
  * in band plays percussion
  * dating Michelle
  * pretty cool overall
  * wears a T-shirt and shorts
  * always shorts 
  * not a major character but is mentioned a lot later
  * a lot of freckles 



Michelle

  * straight mid-back black hair
  * kinda emo
  * in band plays flute
  * wears a black jacket, choker, skinny jeans, and a t-shirt
  * dating jack
  * pretty cool
  * not a major character but will be mentioned a lot
  * straight ally
  * female
  * doesn't speak out a lot but jack will do it for her



Nathan

  * Serenity's brother
  * dirty blonde hair that goes to the bottom of his back
  * 5 years older than her
  * cool
  * probably a stoner
  * male
  * demisexual
  * wears jeans and a T-shirt usually with a jacket
  * dropped out of high school but got his GED




	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

_Thank god it's Friday_  is the first coherent thought to come to mind as Serenity slowly wakes up to her alarm going off. She manages to get dressed and grab her backpack to go wait on the bus. After a short bus ride, she scans the auditorium for her friend Haylee. At her school, the rule was before the bell rings to start the day you either have to be in the cafeteria eating breakfast or in the auditorium sitting with your grade level. Spotting Haylee sitting with Melony she walks over. Their buses are some of the first to arrive so they have to wait half an hour for the first bell to ring. When the bell rings everybody goes to their locker to get their things for first period. Serenity grabs her books for band and goes to the other side of the school to get to the band room. In the band room, everybody is jammed in the instrument closet as usual. She slips in and gets out her tuba and mouthpiece. She flops down in her assigned seat and sets her tuba down when she sees Kayden getting his trombone out. His seat is next to her's so when he sits down she starts talking to him. After chatting for a minute Mrs. Kay comes out of her office and tells us to warm up. Soon they're doing scales and rehearsing their music and then they're putting their instruments up. Since there's always extra time before class ends she goes to meet up with Skylar and Kayden.

 


End file.
